Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi
Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi (also known as Powerpuff Girls D or PPGD) is a manga-styled fancomic drawn by Vincent Ngo, commonly known as Bleedman, and is hosted by Snafu Comics. Till' chapter 7 Bleedman mostly did all the work himself. From Chapter 7, BeeAre helped with the story and Seiryuga with colors. But since Chapter 8 Seiryuga stopped, probably because of his own projects.The comic is a crossover of sorts based on the TV show: The Powerpuff Girls, though finding Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup slightly older and now going to school in a fictional, neighboring city of Townsville known as Megaville. Here, the girls meet various other characters of different Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon animated programs such as Dexter's Laboratory, Time Squad, Smurfette from Smurf The Lost Village, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Megas XLR, Invader Zim, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Samurai Jack, Green Eggs and Ham, Courage the Cowardly Dog. However, evil forces soon set their sights on the girls, which will no doubt lead to conflicts as the comic progresses.While PPG Doujinshi includes many familiar characters (drawn anime-style), the comic also sports a slew of original characters, the most noticeable being Bell, a supposed Powerpuff Girl dressed in white who works for the villains.The comic is known to be much darker in tone than the cartoons on which it is based.Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi was updated regularly on Sundays until recently when the artist began to work on his related comic, The Adventures of Grim Jr. and Minnie Mandy, and updates won't begin again until that comic's current arc is completed. It is very fan-oriented, with several artists and writers influencing the work of the creator.The comic was the "Outstanding Superhero Comic" and "Outstanding Character" winner on the Web Cartoonist's Choice Awards in 2005. Plot The story focuses on the Bionicle (Rex, Larry, Lola, Smurfette, and Mrs Mimi Jane Squigglytail) being transfered to a Cybertron. There, they made friends with several other students, including a boy named Dexter. However an evil Vilgax organization the Cluster plans to take attack all the Universe of cybertron and Take over the world by allying with Dr. X and his daughter Bell. Chapter 1 Blossom and buttercup moved along with Professor Utonium to Megaville. At first the girls didn't like that they moved to a new city and had to met new people. The girls went to a new school, where when the teacher asks them introduce themselves, they talk about their abilities. Nobody in class believes them, and everybody - except Dexter start laughing at them. During recess, Dexter walks up to them and apologizes on behalf of the rest of the class and Annie Smurf (or Smurfette) a 2nd girl smurf who was created by Zeus, and she also Hercules's older sister and Hefty's love interest He tells them he believes them about their powers, saying that its because he is a superhero himself, and asks for proof. Buttercup scoffs at his claim, and they fight to prove what each said. Buttercup first think he is easy to beat but it turns out that Dexter has a metal aran in his backpack. At first he defeats Buttercup but Blossom and Annie Smurf join the fight. After Dexter defeats them again, the gym teacher Sensei Jack commands them to stop and takes them to the School's Dojo, while Bell and Dr. X watch them from the top of a building. Chapter 2 After Jack had a talk with them he decided to leave them over to Dexter. Annie Smurf then also met her new friend Courage. Jack explained to her that he got him from a nice old lady who asked if he could take care of him since he was badly wounded, but she never came back to pick him up. Annie Smurf was along with Courage outside playing when suddenly the Dread Dragon appeared from nowhere and attacked her while Courage went to the others to call for help. Blossom, Buttercup and Dexter fight him but he is too strong, eventually Jack comes to save them. In 1900 A mysterious meteor crashed down to earth, ending up in Bay Demolitions. This meteor scanned a CGI Animated female smurf and was contacted by his leader who told him to find an artifact, but warned him to beware mutant Decepticon drones. A brave Annie Smurf zoomed off to a construction site and defeated some of the drones, Griffin. But Annie didn't think they would call reinforcements, so a bunch of meteors fell destroying major parts of the town Bee was fighting in, including more Griffin, and a few Manticore. But Annie Smurf surmounted this and defeated them all. Chapter 3 Meanwhile somewhere in Nevada, Jenny (aka XJ-9) was battling against the Rowdyruff Boys but lost when Butch pulled her arm off. Jenny's mother Nora came to her and told to Dr. Brisbaine that it was supossed to be a simulation and not a slaughter. Dr. Brisbaine commented that he had a miscalculation. He said to Boomer that he was in the "clouds" again and said to Weasel to have the report by his desk the next morning. Brick knew that Boomer was thinking about the Powerpuff Girls again and said that he should focus on the operation. Back at the Megaville Elementary the girls were walking through the hallways and two fan-girls named Tootie and Suzy encountered Buttercup and reacted on her superhero powers. Suddenly She saw Kraang droids just blatantly walking down the street looking for Dexter. Then she smashed them, only to be notified another mutant beasts drones. After they were gone Blossom had another encounter with Dexter, and Annie Smurf also became "friends" with Mandy. Meanwhile in the lab of Nora she was trying to fix XJ-9 again with the help of Sheldon Lee who knew very much about robots and also was very in love with Jenny, to Jenny's dislike. Meanwhile Mojo Jojo was brought to the home of Bell. He encountered the Irken Zim and his puppy disguised dog GIR, who at first seemed to be their leader but turned out to just be a maid. Mojo Jojo had also met with Dr. X, Samantha and the Darkstar Council. Dr. X explained to Mojo that they were planning to take over the Earth but had some obstacles including their most giant threat the Powerpuff Girls. He said that Mojo now is a servant of him and he is trying to seek other people like him and took Mandark Astronomonov as an example. Mandark was spying on Dexter and discovered that he had began a relationship with Blossom. Chapter 4 Blossom and Dexter were in the library studying. Dexter left and went to his secret lab inside the school, but was followed by Blossom. When she was inside of the lab she saw a dead girl hanging in the lab and first mistaken her for Bubbles but when she looked closely she saw it wasn't her. Dexter came and told her she shouldn't be here and being discover by Mask Dog attacked Dexter. But Smurfette's nicknamed stopped him wild flailing about, while also racing from one place to another, defending Dexter and Blossom. When Mask Dog was defeated, Annie had to destroy radio towers that were hacked by the Cons preventing the Autobots from landing and clear the landing site. Blossom searched for Otto and told him what she saw in Dexter's lab. Otto told her that it was just an gynoid but also an except replica of Dexter's older sister Dee Dee. He took Blossom with him through time to let her show Dexter's past. Otto told her that Dee Dee was very annoying and constantly destoryed Dexter's lab. After a trying day of Dee Dee's lunacy, Dexter calls her into his office and tells her that she's fired. Although he ends up getting a lot more work done, he discovers that peace, quiet, and solitude don't really make him happy, so he does the logical thing and starts accepting applications for troublesome older sisters. After many disappointing applicants, Dexter hires a beautiful blonde woman. He tries to teach her how to act more like Dee Dee. However his attraction to the woman makes it difficult, and she ends up quitting then Mandark broke his secret lab in along with his Jackbots. They began to battle until one of the Jackbots fired a laser towards Dexter and Dee Dee tried to save Dexter by jumping in front of it. Mortally wounded by the shot and with the lab destroyed, Dee Dee died from injuries, in Dexter's hands while Mandark fled in grief and terror. This whole scene was watched by Blossom, an experience that would change her forever. There was a funeral for Dee Dee and her Mom and Dad came so as her two best friends Lee Lee and Mee Mee, while Dee Dee was watching when she was being guided away by the Grim Reaper. Dexter couldn't accept that his sister was dead and began to make an android of her. But he wanted to make that gynoid as human as possible so he used real human organs in the gynoid. Suddenly Dexter heared voices of Dee Dee about the promise they made. Dexter quickly fleed and went to her grave only to find Mandark and Kraang stealing Dee Dee to Monster's lair. Dee Dee. When he saw him Dexter pulled his scalpel and tried to kill Madark for what he had done to Dee Dee. When she was back in the normal time she encountered her sister and hugged them, Buttercup reacted angrily and reacted it towards Otto. Chapter 5 This involved a highly ingenious and scientific (and secretive) plan of blowing the heck out of everything. However, it seemed the Autobots had realized the highly explosive site they had chosen was not a good landing zone, so in the cinematic they all landed elsewhere, making the entire first level a complete and utter waste of time. Blossom was gone outside and sat at a tree when suddenly she was encountered by Bell and GIR, who began to fight with her. Eventually some Cluster robots came along with Mandark and that kidnapped her. The meteor revealed itself to be the Decepticon Prince Nogouda. Prince Nogouda immediately assumed his artillery cannon mode and began to destroy the city, for absolutely no real reason. Realizing that the city would soon be reduced to rubble if he could not stop the Decepticon, Ms. Mimi ripped novelty storefronts off the roofs of buildings and threw them at the Decepticon, thus coining the iconic phrase "I had to destroy the city in order to save it". Eventually, Prince Nogouda was sufficiently damaged and transformed into his monstrous robot mode. They fought... and then Prince Nogouda turned tail, transformed into a helicopter, and flew away, getting back to destroying the city. She followed, damaged him some more... and then Prince Nogouda flew away again. Eventually Ms. Mimi kill Prince Nogouda, After Ms. Mimi learns the location of the Diamond Gems from Dexter's special glasses (because somehow Prince Nogouda got ahold of the glasses. Trust us, just roll with it.), he rolls out with the rest of his crew. Finally, he was instructed by Prime to destroy some generators, which consisted of a search and destroy of climbing the... uh... buildings (?) inside of Hoover Dam and punching Generators. FINALLY Gaining access to the AllSpark, Dexter shrunk it down while fighting off multiple regenerating Energon drones and Vilgax.You heard that right, they put the Allspark with Vilgax. No wonder Sector Seven was shut down after the movie ended. Chapter 6 After that stupid mission, Skyman starts desecrating buildings for no real reason at all, and Dawn stopped Skyman. Calling Dawn a coward yet being one himself, Skyman took to the skies to rain hell from above on Dawn, which Dawn could not avoid unless she was in another street, because Skyman attacks in VERY Linear attack patterns. After getting the scrap beaten out of him, she summoned a Basilisk to help him out. After getting the scrap beat out of him again, Skyman calls for backup, and a lone Vorox joins the party firing as many missiles possible at her, and beats the scrap out of Vorox YET ANOTHER Stymphalian Birds to fight. a lone Vorox, and Sky Man took to try and beat the scrap out of Dawn. Somehow overwhelming the immense amount of strafing runs and missiles fired at her, along with the horsecrap flamethrowers that somehow never ended despite you throwing every darn car at them, and having to fight two cons at once It thrust its stinger tail at her but Dawn broke it with his shield, Dawn kills Skyman and Vorox Suddenly, Bruto shows up, beats the hell outta Dawn, and killed the small female anime. They began to work together to fix the boosters. When Zane is finished cooking for his father, Zane asks his father to remove his memory switch so he will never forget his father. Dr. Julien explains that he is perfect just the way he is and is glad he found him. To ruin the moment, the Leviathan returns and they all run aboard the ship and try to fly away. When they are nearly pulled into the water, Zane notices the monster's chained, jumps into the ocean, and places Starteeth on the chain. The monster is kill by mutant Kraang, and Decepticons drones with torch the monster down and death and releases the Bounty. Zane climbs back onto the Bounty and explains that "no one deserves be held captive. Not even a monster." Autobots Rangers finally arrive on Island of Darkness, where the Stone Army is preparing for the final battle. Lord Garmadon oversees the army's mining of Dark Matter, pure evil in the heart of the Island, in order to build a superweapon that can turn the tide of the war. They begin building new vehicles for the Ninja: a power drill for the Megas along with Coop build a mega robots. As the Stone Army searches the Island and Musfasa and Mandy guard the hidden Bounty, the Ninja infiltrate Vilgax's Camp. Atop the mountain where the Celestial Clock continues the countdown towards the final battle between light and darkness, the Overlord appears before Vilgax. towards the lab of Mandark. When they were there Dexter uploaded the moves from Dee Dee on the Megas to distract Mandark with those moves but it didn't work. Dexter went inside the lab while Coop stayed there to battle Samantha in her Megabee. While Dexter was breaking inside Mandark's lab, Dr. X had a discussion with Zim about Mandark. Before the group can flee, an enraged Vilgax stomps onto the scene, piloting a massive, four-armed robot that proves invulnerable to the Ninjas' new elemental powers. Luckily Vilgax give a beam of white light engulfs the top of the Garmatron Vilgax's hands morph into claws, his limbs lengthen, and the demented laughter of the Overlord issues from his newly-reptilian mouth, Rex tells Lloyd that the creature atop the Vilgax is one bad boi. Seeking more evil power to increase his strength, the Overlord aims the Garmatron's cannon at Megaville but nothing happens. Looking over the side of his vehicle, the Overlord realizes that the whole of his army is occupied fighting the autobot rangers, with Optimus Prime preventing the Stone Soldiers from bringing the next warhead to the Garmatron. Although General Kozu attacks Prime, the old master kicks him into the Garmatron's loading port—thinking that the next bullet is loaded, the Overlord fires, sending his own general flying into Megaville. General Kozu ends up crashing through the window of the Mojo Dojo, where Dareth sends his students to swarm the four-armed Stone General. Enraged, the Overlord decides to load the cannon personally, only for Ms. Mimi to leap atop the Garmatron and challenge him to battle in a showdown for the ages. Lola Bunny and Larry hijacks one of the Garmatron's turrets to back Jay up against the remnants of the Stone Army, the Overlord knocks Lloyd off of the tank. Their battle continues on the beach, briefly clashing with energy beams before Ms. Mimi's path guns shoot him and dodges and blasts her foe into the jungle. The Overlord quickly recovers and flies above the trees, delivering a brutal tackle that sends Ms. Mimi flying. The Overlord gloats that he can keep this up for eternity, but Ms. Mimi is alone—in response, Ms. Mimi removes his mask and asserts that his Nemesis will hurt him. Chapter 6 Meanwhile Mandark was in his lab and put Blossom into a coffin that filled itself with water so she would drown. Dexter broke in and the great battle between him and Mandark began. After beating Mandark, he notice Ms. Mimi and Overlord gave battle. He briefly asserts stopped her and attack her but Ms. Mimi special kick him on his cheek, pushes his power to the limit, the Overlord roars that his father is gone before overcoming Ms. Mimi attack, in a sphere of dark energy and hurling him across the beach. Misako and Master Wu rush to Lloyd's side as the Overlord finally turns the Garmatron's cannon on his foes, but the tank's next shot is blocked by the Destiny's Bounty, piloted by Musfasa. Fed up with the interference, the Overlord creates a portal for his army, declaring that they will go to Megaville. Mandark retreated mockingly bids farewell to as he leaps at the portal, only to fall short. Ms. Mimi screams in fury and despair as the portal closes, leaving the heroes trapped on the Island of Darkness. Chapter 7 Dark clouds gather over Megaville, forming a huge vortex in the sky. Dareth, Lou, and the others assume that the Ninja have returned, but the Garmatron appears instead. Determined to protect the city, Dareth challenges the advancing tank, but the Overlord drives him off with a few shots from the tank's side-mounted turrets. As a corrupted Nya looks on and Dareth wonders where the Ninja are, the Garmatron continues to fire shots into the city, spreading Dark Matter everywhere—atop the tank, massive wings emerge from the Overlord's back. Back on the Island of Darkness, the heroes are in a depressed slump over their recent defeat. Thomas the tank engine arrive and the trio are attacked by Searchers, Lost Ones, and Miner Searchers. After the fight is over, Allison asks Ms. Mimi to lead the way and They're autobots, and autobots never quit. Autobotsare heartened by the speech but realize that they still have no means of reaching, on cue, the Ultra Dragon arrives, and the other heroes use it to accompany Lloyd back to Megaville, Dexter freed Blossom but he was already to late, Blossom was dead. Grim was ready to take Blossom with him but the spirit of Dee Dee asked him if he could let Blossom live so he did. Meanwhile outside the battle between Coop and Samantha seemed to be ended when the Megas slammed the Megabee down. Meanwhile, the rest of the Autobots and the soldiers reach Megaville however, Ninjago City is not as they remember; everything is shadowy, the people are apathetic puppets of darkness, and a massive tower dominates the skyline. Optimus Prime identifies the latter as the Garmatron, transformed into a fortress by the Overlord. Moving to the ground to get a better look, the autobots narrowly avoid being hit with a blob of pure darkness—atop the tower, a massive black dragon roars to the sky. Misako realizes that the Overlord has finally regained his original form, and the group makes an attack plan: most of them will draw the Overlord's attention with the Ultra Dragon, while Ms. Mimi Rex Lola and Larry takes the Golden Mech to fight the ultimate evil head-on. Unfortunately, the tower is guarded by Kozu—at his command, the Stone Army opens fire on the Ultra Dragon. Autobot Rangers uses the distraction to advance on the tower by foot, cheered on by Dareth, who has managed to avoid the corruption. The Golden Mech breaks through the outer wall of the fortress and begins battling the Stone Army, only to be destroyed when Nya attacks it with a mobile defense turret. With the Green Ninja pinned down, the Ninja jump off the Ultra Dragon to fend off the advancing Stone Army. Seeing his pupils in trouble, Optimus Prime prepares to lead the Ultra Dragon into the battle, but he tells him that there are too many Stone Warriors to defeat. Another option presents itself when she notices that the Overlord is no longer wearing his helmet—she quickly explains to the other two that whoever wears the Helmet of Shadows controls the Stone Army. The older trio sets off in search of the helmet, only to see Dareth putting it on his head; back at the fortress, the Stone Army freezes moments and desposed all of stones forever and come under attack by Kraang, Hydra, Chimera, Manticore, Cyclops, Mandark, and Overlord. Lola is crippled by Mandark. But Samantha was on the Megas and broke in and was about to kill Coop until suddenly Buttercup came along with Otto and sucker punched her. One of the Darkstar Councils came and took Samantha with him so she couldn't cause more chaos. When Blossom was revived Dexter had a talk with Mandark about the murder on his sister. Dexter said that he couldn't care since he hasn't have a sister, but Mandark says he has and that she is called Olga Astronomonov to the building, protecting him from Mandark and others drones, Ms. Mimi finally arrives in the area and confronts Overlord. The two battle one-on-one before Overlord and Ms. Mimi out and chases Dexter get to the roof of the building and is about to hand the AllSpark off to one of the helicopters, it is shot down by Starscream. However, Ms. Mimi and Nya once again gaining the upper hand. Meanwhile, Mikaela drives the tow truck in reverse to allow Lola Bunny to fire on hydra who has Lennox and his men pinned down She kills Hydra, and Manticore and a full air strike is called in on Chimera and Overlord. Dareth sends the Stone Army up the staircase surrounding the fortress, but Nya shoots them down with her turret. The Ultra Dragon draws Nya's fire long enough for the Ninja to begin climbing the stairs but are forced to land when a shot clips its tail. He told Dexter about her and became mad and thought that Dexter was going to try to kill his sister, to get even with him. So Mandark called a giant Cluster to battle Dexter. The Cluster grabbed Dexter and he became unconsious, and couldn't escape. Meanwhile, the Ninjas' numbers slowly dwindle due to their enemies' relentless assault; Lola and Rex are corrupted by the Overlord's darkness, Larry stays back to fight his infected teammates, and Ms. Mimi attacks Nya's turret to keep her occupied, leaving Lloyd to limp up to the roof on his own. At some later point, Larry too is corrupted during his fight with those two, but he is only seen watching the battle with his other corrupted comrades. The Overlord turns his attention to the Green Ninja as he dons his mask and declares his intention to fight. The Overlord asserts that evil has won—Lloyd is alone, injured, and unarmed—but Lloyd charges his powers, saying that he will never give up. The Overlord bombards the Green Ninja's energy shield with a gout of dark fire, but Lloyd pushes back, dispelling the flames and rising into the air. they fuse together into a single Dee Dee with the powers of all seven (official name is "Ultimate Diamond Sister") Then Buttercup stormed in and rammed the Cluster and freed Dexter. Mandark then decided to commit suicide and take the rest with him, so he activated several bombs, and the girls couldn't escape. Suddenly the Megas came in and the Annie and Dexter stepped on his hand and left leaving Mandark behind. The Overlord attacks, but Diamond Sister a giant Calabash formed from the seven sisters of pure energy to take to the air (much to Dareth's amazement). The Overlord snarls that he cannot be defeated—shadow will always exist alongside the light. With that, the golden dragon tackles the Overlord, flying all around the fortress before the villain can break free. Infuriated at Diamond Sister persistence, the Overlord uses his ultimate attack, engulfing the quest of main in a sphere of pure darkness. Within the sphere, Lloyd and his dragon are spun around before being swallowed by a giant Overlord, (who came back into being from Diamond sister) charges his powers and overwhelms the ultimate evil from within. Chapter 8 With a final roar of fury, the Overlord is destroyed, creating a wave of light that removes the darkness tainting fortress is exploded and changes into a mountain with all the colours of the rainbow forever at peace. Ms. Mimi, awakens to find that both Lola, and autobots ranger alive. The Ultra Dragon lands near Rex, and Larry, wonders if they really did it—in response, Dareth says they all did it. Optimus prime and Annie Smurf, congratulate Dexter as he descends and dismisses everything, with the autobots vowing to be ready if the Overlord ever does try to return. Ms. Mimi mood quickly turns melancholy, however, as Optimus Prime tells her that everyone will miss her nemesis. On cue, a pile of rocks shift, and Vilgax turned out to be not quite dead, and lept towards the heroes. Grabbing Vilgax's 's flail, Ms. Mimi pulled the Decepticon towards him and shoved a lifeless lump of blue clay into his chest, killing him. That's one heck of a lot of killing. Everyone went to the home of the girls. Blossom was in her room taking care of Dexter who regained conscious again. Dexter apologized for involving her into this and that he saw his sister in the lab. He said that she just didn't know what it is like to lose a sister. Blossom reacted that she did and told him that they once had a sister called Bunny but she was too unstable so she died. Ms. Mimi also notes that new challenges and enemies might emerge one day, and as long as there's something worth fighting for, there'll be a need for autobot rangers like them. Optimus responds with a proud smile as he and his pupils look upon the sun-soaked city, at peace once more. Afterward, Ms. Mimi gave a speech about stuff while Lola, Larry, Rex, Dexter, Annie, Blossom, Buttercup and autobot rangers listened (Since the fighting was over, Ratchet had come out of hiding, just in time to get animated for another cinematic). As a reward, a gold medal declaring him an "Official Conscience" appears on her front. The Wishing Star shines in the sky, protecting and illuminating the Megaville forevermore.Category:Lists Category:Heroes and Villans